Naruto and his Light
by The Dark Angel Michael
Summary: Even a little talent can grow in three years, expecily when you have a Demon and a few panda's on your side. Full summery inside. Strong Naruto x Young Hanabi.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello all my beloved readers… hopefully. Lol. Anyway, this is my new fic. It's a challenge from **Jameis. **This will be a NarutoxHanabi fic. I don't know anything about it other than the fact that I can hardly wait to see what my mind makes of it. This will be a… Smut story, to an extent, I can't write a story without plot so it won't be PWP.

Full Description: Failing three times has left Naruto a little behind. Being fourteen in a class full of twelve year olds isn't the best thing for a future Hokage. Unfortunately, even a little skill grows in three years. Fortunately, for Naruto, nobody seems to catch onto that little fact. Not even the Sandaime Hokage, the Professor. Overpowered Naruto x Young Hanabi. This will be my first… lolicon I believe it's called. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Peace… Out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

He held his head as he stared at the wall. Sure he was being overdramatic but hearing Sakura and Ino wail was enough to blow any man's eardrums. He watched as they threw themselves into the seats next to Sasuke, each grabbing an arm as they settled, content with being next to their 'true love'.

A sigh escaped him as he lowered his head, glad the noise was gone. There was the subtle ramblings of the rest of the class, but he could tune that out. He'd been out far too late, drinking far too much, and Kami was showing him exactly why it was a bad- no scratch that- Horrible, idea. He knew that he would have to take the blame for it too, if he was caught, so it was better just to sleep and hope Iruka didn't catch the obvious signs of Naruto's Hangover.

It wasn't really his fault, mostly, though he couldn't deny the fun he'd had with his friends. They were the few he had and technically they weren't even human.

"OKAY!" Iruka yelled as he walked in the classroom. Naruto suppressed a groan as he prayed Kyuubi worked faster. "As you all know," Iruka continued, "Today is the Genin exam. For most of you, today is the day you will graduate from this academy and become official ninja of Konohagakure no Sato."

Naruto pressed his hands over his ears again, not wanting to listen to the speech again. This was his fourth time in the academy, and he'd heard the speech each year. He'd started the academy early, at age seven, while the others started at age eight. He'd taken the graduation test, for the first time, at age eleven. He'd failed, and the year after that, he'd failed again. At thirteen, he'd come his closest to passing, the clone being the only thing stopping him.

He'd never minded staying at the academy, he got to watch all the little kiddies run around pretending to be ninja, and he could never pass up the opportunity to laugh the 'graduates' they were good, for clan heads, but they were far too, colored. Too many emotions guiding their actions. Shino was good, rarely showing anything.

Emotion was a good thing in cretin situations, that was the first real lesson he'd learned, but being a ninja meant that one would do things that broke a person's natural… morals. Letting their emotions get involved would be detrimental to their job.

He lifted his head up slightly, showing his bloodshot, blue, eyes. He could blame the eyes on lack of sleep and the headache would be easy enough to hide. 'I'm going to kill that stupid panda.' He thought, as he watched the first student go up to the front of the class and perform the jutsu needed to pass the simple exam. He would fail again, of course. He couldn't perform the Bunshin and he knew he'd never be able to.

That meant he'd never be able to pass the exam. He knew he'd eventually grow bored of waiting and go to the Hokage, showing his skill in _every _other field of skill. It would be a shock for the old man, hopefully he wouldn't die, but he knew Sarutobi would be happy.

Sarutobi, His Jiji, was probably the only reason he stayed in the village. He hated it with a passion, and he knew that nearly everyone returned the feeling. It wasn't just the short glares they sent his way but simply by the feel of the village. You didn't need to be a psychic to tell how people felt about him. Sarutobi was his all-but-blood-grandfather. His only real connection to another human. Sometimes it was enough.

Other times it wasn't

He chose to change his train of thought at that point; he really didn't want to think about the times when he lost himself to the hate.

Sasuke, the last Uchiha, was standing in front of the class with three clones standing next to him. They were perfect for Iruka and the class, perfect copies. Naruto could see through them though. The simple Bunshin was a low class Genjutsu, really, nothing but an illusion. Naruto's eyes were stronger than everyone else's and they could see through such simple jutsu easily. Even the highest class Genjutsu was easy for him, albeit, slightly straining, but easy.

It was a defense that Kyuubi had developed for him. His eyes, his muscles, even a few Jutsu were given to him to protect himself and in turn, Kyuubi' requested something easy. The beast didn't want to die; he would be released upon Naruto's death. that was their deal.

Kyuubi helps Naruto, and Naruto lets the monster free upon his death instead of taking him to the hell.

Simple and effective.

As he aged Kyuubi became more willing to help. The only excuse Naruto got was 'I'm bored and watching you mess with the other mortals is amusing.' Naruto shrugged it off, not really caring. If Kyuubi was willing to help then he wasn't going to turn away. The strongest of the Bijuu giving him the strength to protect himself, as well as kill the ones who… well, pissed him off. It pretty much made up for the whole 'hated by everyone' thing.

"Uzumaki Naruto, your turn." Iruka called as Sasuke sat down.

**(Later)**

He let a small sigh escape his lips. It was a mistake, pure and simple, even Kyuubi agreed. He'd gone after the scroll, just as Mizuki had told him, and he'd gotten it. Unfortunately the scroll wasn't the only thing he'd acquired on his trip to the Kage's tower.

"When they find you, they're going to arrest you."

He rolled his eyes. The kid next to him was possibly the most annoying thing he'd ever encountered. The fact that she knew everything only added to the fact that she was giving him a headache. Long words that, Kyuubi explained, had multiple meanings and were insults. She'd stated, as soon as they arrived in the small clearing, that he'd stolen one of the village's most valuable scrolls. She said it was the reason she'd followed him.

She wasn't a danger to him. She was a Hyuga, Hanabi, as she'd introduced herself. The Hyuga relied on their Juken and Kyuubi could open his tenketsu as fast as a Hyuga could close them, making Naruto immune to their ability.

Hanabi had attacked him, briefly, hitting the tenketsu in his arm. He could feel Kyuubi's Chakra gather there as she hit, nullifying the attack. He'd laughed a little at her shocked face when he reveled the effect, or lack of, to her. Now she was simply sitting in the field with him, watching as he read the scroll. He was simply reading each description of the jutsu as well as the hand signs. He'd learn them later from Kyuubi.

All he had to do was see it and Kyuubi would file it away for later.

Still, the girl was a problem. She was right he'd stolen from the village and he would probably be considered a traitor. He wasn't a ninja so they couldn't charge him with treason but he knew the council would try. It would be an easy death sentence.

Mizuki had tricked him, and the only way to actually avoid the punishment would be to find a way to pin the blame back to his sensei.

"Hyuga." Naruto said as he stood, rolling up the scroll.

"What." She snapped.

"My sensei may be the first to arrive. Mizuki is the one who told me to take the scroll, telling me would pass the academy if I managed to learn at least one of the Jutsu from it. Should he arrive, do not try to talk to him; he may try to kill you along with me." He told her, a small smile forming on his face as he spoke.

Hanabi glared at him intently, her pale eyes bulging slightly, showing she'd activated her Byakugan. It didn't matter to him. She would see a boy with above average Chakra reserves who was clothed in orange, a color he intended to change. He'd been on orange for nearly three years, and Green was his next color, then blue… maybe. It didn't matter.

"Why did you need to steal the scroll to pass?" Hanabi finally spoke, "shouldn't you have graduated with the rest of the academy?"

"I failed." Naruto answered happily. He shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back against the small shack. "I'm incapable of performing a bunshin. You might be able to see it with the Byakugan, I'm not sure, but I have two Chakra reserves and one interferes with the other, making low cost jutsu nearly impossible for me. I need the really draining ones, like the ones on this scroll." He said, tapping his knuckles against the scroll next to him.

Hanabi didn't respond, though he could see her scanning him with her eyes. She was probably rechecking his chakra system for the second reserve.

He simply stared at her, watching every twitch her small form made. She couldn't be older than eight, maybe nine. Was it wrong to inspect an eight year old so closely… probably, but hey, he was a demon spawn, a reject, a monster. Why should that human standard apply to him when none of the others did? So he looked at her, the still pudgy face that had yet to thin out. The small hands as well as the pale skin.

Either she was too distracted to notice or simply didn't care, but she didn't respond to his observations. He would have continued, focused on her more, female qualities, which were still developing, but he was stopped.

"Naruto!" Iruka's voice entered the clearing

NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL

Okay, there will be some questions as I left some things out. To clear one thing up immediately, Naruto has a summon contract, with Panda's. It will be introduced in the next chap.

Peace Out!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, for all those who have been waiting for this story to actually go somewhere, it's going to. The real reason I haven't been posting is because I keep deleting the chapters I write for it. I get them mostly done, I re-read them, and I downright hate them. FINALY I have found a quirk for this story. Each of my stories has a quirk of some sort, a cross-over detail. This one will be taken from one of my other favorite anime's, One Piece.

Continued AN: Naruto will have the base powers of what I believe to be a devil's fruit from One Piece. Be warned though, I'm not working with actual facts from the show. I'm going on my own assumptions of what the fruit can do. Basically it is Dragon's fruit. Monkey D. Dragon. This is basic control over the wind, and weather, including lighting, tornados, ECT… he will also have Haki which is basically the power of his ambition. For a full description of Haki, look it up online. For an idea on where I got these assumptions watch episode 52 of one piece.

Naruto- Character Bio

Age- 14

Height- 5'2

Weight- 127

Devil's fruit/Kyuubi given trait (think about it like Gaara's control over sand.)- Weather/wind and all things associated with it.

Haki-Haoshoku (King's Disposition) - Allows Naruto the ability to Negate nearly all forms of physical invincibility and, in some instances, knock out those of weaker will power.

Ninjutsu- Mid Chunin

Genjutsu- High Genin

Taijutsu- High Chunin to Sannin depending on seriousness of the fight. (Without Chakra stimulation or Haki)

Kenjutsu- High Chunin

Strength- Superhuman (without Chakra stimulation or Haki)

Speed- Superhuman (without Chakra stimulation)

Summon Contract- Pandas

Intelligence- above normal (Not Shikamaru but above Sakura)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

"Naruto…" the aged man spoke, unsure of how to continue the conversation. He'd wanted to keep it from Naruto as long as possible, the truth, but it seemed fate had another plan. Mizuki had broken his law, the most important law he believed he'd ever created. Do not speak of Kyuubi's existence inside Naruto. Simple. Why, then, did Mizuki break that law. Nobody would know for a month or two.

That was the best estimate anyway. Mizuki wouldn't awaken for a while either way.

The nurses had said that Mizuki was barely alive when he'd been brought to the hospital. His left arm and his right leg had been completely separated from his body and according to the doctors they hadn't been cut off… they'd been torn off.

Sarutobi had paled when they'd told him that.

The Anbu report had been simple and it did agree with what the doctors had told him. blood had been splotched all over the field which either meant that Mizuki's arm had been torn off first so he could continue to move, most likely run, or he'd been dragged around the field after his leg had been removed. Either scenario was far too gruesome for the Hokage to believe that Naruto had done it. Unfortunately there was nobody else that could have done it.

Iruka had nearly died from what was agreed to have been Mizuki's first attack. After the windmill shuriken had been in his back he'd been unable to continue fighting and had slipped into unconsciousness. That left Naruto or Hanabi and she, too, was unconscious. She wasn't hurt as far as they could see but they couldn't see much either. Naruto hadn't released her since the Anbu had found them.

He'd sat behind her, his hands wrapped around her stomach, licking her neck lightly. It had been a genuine surprise for him to see Naruto like that but the Anbu had told him that Naruto refused to allow anyone to touch her till he was done. Nobody knew quite what he meant and so far nobody had really asked.

Still, question's needed to be answered and Naruto was the only one that was actually available to answer them.

How to start though. How do you ask a fourteen year old to describe the mutilation of a body? 'Bluntly, I guess.' Sarutobi thought. Naruto wanted to be a ninja so Sarutobi was going to treat him like one. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened in the last hour and why you stole the scroll."

Naruto's eyes shifted to Sarutobi and then his tongue pulled back into his mouth. "Mizuki told me to steal the scroll to pass. I was bored with attending the academy so I agreed without really thinking. I knew I could get the scroll from your office without much trouble and most Jutsu come easy to me. Along with stealing the scroll I had to learn a jutsu from it so I decided to go for it. You let me into your office without question and my Oiroke no Jutsu put you in a temporary coma"

A smirk formed on Naruto's face when he said that.

"I thought it was all a test when I first started. In my state of mind no other conclusion seemed normal (Read- Hangover). So I had the scroll and I needed to learn something from it. Again, fairly easy. It was, anyway, till Chibi-hime decided to follow me." He trailed his tongue down Hanabi's neck again causing her to unconsciously shiver. "She, ever so carefully, told me what I had done. It wasn't much of a shock at that point. Mizuki had never been one of my greatest supporters. I knew I'd be blamed for stealing the scroll unless I found a way to put the blame back on him."

"What did you do to him?" Sarutobi asked quietly

"I played the part of scared youth. He wanted to hurt me before he killed me so he decided to tell me about Kyuubi. This was somewhat of a shock." he lied. "But I've know for a long time that something was different about me, even if you wouldn't tell me what. Knowing is somewhat of a relief." He said with a smile. "Anyway, when I was in 'shock' he attacked me. I was going to incapacitate him quickly but Iruka decided to protect me. You already know what happened there."

"Needless to say I was a little angry. So instead of restraining him, like I planned to, I attacked him. Ripped the fucker's leg off before playing with him a little." There was no point in lying. Sarutobi already knew of Mizuki's condition and if he told a lie the old man would know. He also couldn't blame his assault on Kyuubi because that would lead to a whole other mess of problems. "Eventually he tried to use some Jutsu on me so I took away his arm."

"Unfortunately I couldn't kill him. The council would blame me for his death and I would get the blame for stealing the scroll too because I would have no proof that Mizuki had orchestrated the whole thing. During his 'you have Kyuubi in you' rant he said, quite clearly, that he would bring the scroll to Orochimaru. By leaving him alive someone from the Yamanaka clan can pull those thoughts from his head."

A triumphed grin formed on his lips. "Luckily, he has attacked a fellow ninja as well as two civilians, one of which is a clan head's daughter, and is working with one of Konoha's missing-nin. That is by far enough for him executed. Even if it isn't I'm pleased to say that I've at least taken his, metaphorical, life away. He'll never walk or use Jutsu again."

'That is definitely more than I needed.' Sarutobi thought. "I have a few other questions, Naruto. First, though, I'm sure you understand how vital it is to keep your status as a Jinchūriki secret." he smiled at Naruto's nod. "Then let's move on. I suppose I'll simply ask away. Please answer as specifically as possible, Naruto. The clearer the facts are the better chance you have."

"You don't need to tell me that." Naruto said, "I'd like one thing thought, if you don't mind. It'll only take a minute."

"Of course. I'm sure we can get it as long as it isn't too… extravagant." Sarutobi answered, knowing how Naruto sometimes tended to act.

Naruto nodded and stood from his chair. He placed Hanabi back in it without much effort before turning back to the Hokage. "Don't flip." He muttered loud enough for Sarutobi to hear. The old man wasn't quite sure what he meant until Naruto bit his thumb "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

His smile fell, his eyes widened, and his mind went blank. Sarutobi could only stare dumbly at the small panda that was now sitting in his office. He heard an exchange between Naruto and the animal and he saw the panda give Naruto its bottle of sake. By the time his mind rebooted Naruto was already back in his chair, Hanabi on his lap, and drinking from the large white bottle. The panda had disappeared after giving away its sake.

"Kyaaaa." Naruto exhaled after he downed a fourth of his drink. He may have a nice headache in the morning but he didn't really care at that point, he needed a drink.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi yelled immediately, not exactly sure which offense he was really yelling about. Naruto was not only drinking, but he'd summoned. One simply didn't summon. It took more Chakra that some Chunin's had and the control to match. Sure there were lesser summons but they were small enough to fit in your hand. The panda that had been in his office had to have been as tall as him.

"What's up Ojii?" Naruto asked casually. "Weren't you going to interrogate me?"

"I am!" the man said, not really yelling anymore, his surprise gone. Confusion and curiosity had taken its place. "One, why on earth are you drinking? Two, where did you get a summon contract!" he asked quickly, getting his personal questions out of the way first.

"Okay, let's answer in order. One, I'm drinking because I want to. It's not so much an addiction as it is I just like to do it. I've never really worried about it before and I suppose if it was harmful for me Kyuubi would stop whatever is hurting me. Though if that's true then I wonder why the hangover's still there." Naruto said, pulling that excuse half out of truth. Kyuubi did negate most of the negative effects of his drinking but the damn fox purposely let the hangover stay. Even if it was being extremely helpful, he knew the fox enjoyed watching him groan as his head fell apart.

"Two, I've known how to summon for almost a year and a half but I've had the contract on me for a few years. Chance accident really but I won't go into details on it. Someone didn't like me and I got lucky. They aren't gonna bother me anymore and they happened to have the contract on them." he knew Sarutobi was smart, he was the Hokage, and that meant it would only be a few seconds before the man realized _exactly_ what Naruto had meant.

"You killed him." Sarutobi stated.

Naruto broke eye contact with him, deciding to refocus on Hanabi's neck. He clamped his lips down onto it, letting his teeth slid into the skin for the third time.

"Naruto… He attacked you?"

"Mmm-hmmm" Naruto answered, not taking his lips away from Hanabi.

"Was he from Konoha?"

Naruto opened his mouth, running the flat of his tongue along the puncture marks. "No, Jiji. He was a Kumo Nin. I was in the forest near the clan compounds and a group of them ran past. One saw me and stayed behind to 'take care' of me."

The last incident with Kumo was the attempted kidnapping of Hyuga Hinata. All the ninja that had participated in it were at least Jonin level and they were all, indeed, dead. Only one wasn't killed by the squad that he'd sent and it hadn't been a kill, that word didn't describe it, they body had been mutilated beyond recognition. Blood stained the ground and if he remembered correctly grass still didn't grow there.

"How did you kill him?" Sarutobi asked.

"Her," Naruto corrected, "And I honestly have no clue. I remember a kunai hitting me and then black. When I came to there was a dead body in front of me. I freaked out at first, not knowing what happened. Eventually I noticed the scroll, along with three others, lying on the ground completely unstained. If I had to guess I'd blame Kyuubi but I'm not completely sure what happened."

'**It would be wise to leave this office soon. The poison has almost completed its job.'** Kyuubi's voice whispered inside his head. His eyes left Sarutobi's and fell back to Hanabi.

"I'm sorry if I haven't thoroughly answered all your questions, Jiji, but I kinda need to go." Naruto said trying to grin like he normaly would.

"I'm sorry Naruto but this holds more importance than whatever you have currently planned. I only have a few more questions for now so please be patient." He flipped the page of the report he'd received. "You've answered all my questions about Mizuki and I will bring you out later see the full extent of your summoning contract. Your… hobbies," he glanced at the bottle of sake that was still in Naruto's hand. "Are questionable for someone your age but after tonight I feel that you have more than earned the right to wear this." Sarutobi smiled as he pulled out a black headband with the Konoha leaf insignia on it.

Naruto's eyes lit up at the sight of the headband but he quickly shook his head. His and wrapped around the metal plate before he tied it loosely around his neck. "You said that you still had a few questions?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." His hand rose to point to light weight on his lap. "Hanabi Hyuga, as you know, is the second daughter of Hiashi. He is… distraught. He is being restrained by my Anbu in the lobby and it won't be long before he uses his status to get in here. I'd like to at least know why you're so, um, close… to her."

'**The poison will kill her unless you remove it in the next half hour, Naruto. Its job is done and now it's dangerous.'**

"Umm. That really is a good question, Jiji, one I wish I had more time to answer but unless Hiashi-san wants one less daughter I really, _really_, need to go." Naruto said quickly. He didn't wait for Sarutobi to respond, there was a burst of heat and a small red flare and Naruto was gone. The old man stared in shock at the now empty seat.

**(Naruto's apartment)**

He appeared in the center of his small living room. He set Hanabi down lightly before swinging his arms outward, the gust of wind that immediately appeared blew all of his furniture to the corners of the room.

"**Fuin (Seal)!" **He yelled. Black markings appeared on every surface of his house. The second they faded he dropped to a knee and began to undress Hanabi. His cheeks gained a small blush when he removed the bandages that she used as undergarments. His eyes widened when he saw her breasts. The wrappings had been tight apparently because they held down the small girl's growing chest. They weren't large but she was bigger than someone her age normaly was.

'**Focus with your head not your dick!'** Kyuubi's voice brought him back to reality. He extended his right hand.

"**Kitsune Kiba (Fox Fang)!" **A blood red blade with a black handle appeared in his hand. **"Kai."** He muttered. As soon as he spoke the blade turned blue.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation he stabbed the blade into her stomach. He pushed through her, making sure not to hit her spine so the blade stood straight up when he let go of it. He looked at her face and a small bit of regret flashed through him. He hadn't meant for this to happen. It'd been an accident and now he had to save her.

He sat himself down next to her, crossing his legs and placing his hands into the ram seal. His chakra began to flare around him dangerously. If not for the seal that covered his apartment the Anbu would be swarming him. "I'm sorry." He whispered as his sword began to absorb his Chakra.

She remained still throughout the process, never really awakening. He'd almost killed her in the forest. Once he'd finished with Mizuki he noticed her still there, her eyes wide in shock of what he'd done to the traitorous Chunin. He was still in a haze and only saw another target. He attacked her immediately. It only took a minute for him to sink his claws into her stomach. It wasn't untill her blood covered his hand did he realize what he'd done.

The smell of her blood woke him from his haze.

He'd saved her, he knew, but it didn't come without a price. Her life force was tied to his now and it would be untill one of them died. It was a fair compromise, if either of them died so did the other. It was something he was willing to sacrifice for a fault he'd caused. He may have hated most of the village but the small girl hadn't done anything against him and if he was truly honest with himself, he was attracted to her.

He wasn't sure if it was on a physical level alone, though he knew that was there, or something more but he wanted her. Now more than ever. He was already going to hell. He drunk, killed, gambled, and he enjoyed the hell out of all three. Might as well add adultery to that list. The only turn off about the entire situation was the sword that was stuck into her gut.

'A few more minutes.' he thought to himself as the sword started to regain its original color.

That meant that the poison that was his blood was being pulled into the sword and his Chakra was entering her body. Once that transfer was complete their bond would be unbreakable. The poison was given to so that she could survive the Chakra. Kyuubi gave everything about him a poisonous quality so a gradual transfer was the only way to keep another person alive. You literally had to be precise in everything to do it and without his Kitsune Kiba it was impossible.

Nothing else could perform the _exact_ transfer.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

His was broken from his musings by Hanabi's abrupt awakening. He hadn't predicted her awakening before the process was over. Thankfully, he no longer needed to feed his blade. He dropped the ram sign and let what was left of his Chakra return to his body. He moved himself around, placing his hands on Hanabi's Cheeks. She wasn't moving yet, she wasn't able to. "Shhh." He whispered too her as he rubbed her cheeks gently.

Her eyes locked onto him. Her eyes pleaded with him to do something to stop the pain but all he could do hold her and whisper to her.

'**It's done.'**

That was all he needed. He pressed his lips to her forehead as he reached up and ripped the blade out of her.

Her scream filled his ears. It was painful to hear but he knew it was nothing compared to the pain she was in. all he could do was repeat the same 'I'm sorry' over and over again. He pulled her to him, not caring about the contact. Her body was now sticky with sweat but, again, he didn't care. He placed her head against his chest. There was a small hiss and he knew that the skin level of the damage was healed. It would take another minute for the internal damage to completely heal.

A, not so bad, side effect of the bond.

She was shaking in his arms. He wasn't sure if it was from the pain or simply the after affects.

He held her untill she stopped shaking and he was sure she was asleep. He picked her up, her small weight being nearly nothing in his arms. He moved her to his bedroom, placing her in his bed. "Sleep well, Chibi-hime." He said before kissing her forehead again and leaving her alone in his room. He had to clean up the mess he'd made.

"**Fuin Kai!" **he said loudly. He watched as the seals appeared on all the surfaces again. The moved down the walls before condensing into a single seal that disappeared in the middle of his floor, taking the blood with it.. After that he moved the furniture back into its original positions. He only had a couch a few side tables, a coffee table for the center of the room, and a large recliner. None of it was in the best of condition but he wasn't at his home enough to really care about it.

"Do it." he heard Sarutobi's voice outside his door. Forging Chakra surged all around him before he heard a large crash. He twisted his body as he called his sword from the floor to his hand. It jumped as if it was pulled by a string. Four Anbu appeared before him all holding a weapon of some sort. Naruto dropped his guard as soon as he saw the Anbu. He wasn't sure why he jumped when he'd heard his Jiji's voice. He assumed he was still just a little touchy from hearing Hanabi scream.

"Uzumaki Naruto." the lead Anbu said.

"Stand down." Sarutobi said as he appeared behind them. The Anbu relaxed their stances but they never lowered their guards. "Naruto I ne…"

"Where is my daughter!" an enraged voice yelled. Naruto looked behind Sarutobi to see Hiashi storming into his apartment through his already destroyed door. Before Naruto could really think, his sword was back up in one hand; his other hand was open prepared for anything that Hiashi would do. Luckily, before anything could actually happen, Hiruzen stepped in front of him. "Hokage-sama." Hiashi hissed out. "What has that… _beast_ done to my daughter."

The Hokage turned to Naruto, "you, Put you're weapon down. You," he turned back to Hiashi, "I told you to return to your compound and wait for me to _call _for you!" he said, his voice raising. "Get out of this house before I have my guard arrest you for trespassing." The strength and finality in his voice mad the Hyuga's will waver. "Now Hiashi. I will not say it again."

The Clan head glanced at the people in the room. All eyes were on him, even the Kyuubi brat's. Hiashi glared at the boy.

A grin Split Naruto's face and just for the hell of it he let a small amount of Kyuubi's Chakra seep into his system. His eyes flashed red as he continued grin at the man.

"Hiashi!"

"Fine." The man sneered. "I will be back for my daughter, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi sighed as he watched the man leave. "Anbu," he said getting his guards attention. "Follow him." There was a chorus of 'Hai' before the Anbu disappeared. Naruto stared quietly at the Hokage. This was a man he couldn't beat though he doubted there would be a fight. "Where is Hanabi, Naruto?"

"She's asleep right now, I'm afraid I can't let you see her though, she's been through a lot today." Naruto said. He released his sword, letting it simply fade out of his hand. "I can bring her to you when she wakes up."

Naruto watched as his Jiji stared at him. It wasn't the kind, warm, look that the man normaly gave him. This was his business face and this was the first time Naruto had been on the receiving end of it. He'd gotten a minor version of it for doing something stupid when he was younger, before he'd met Kyuubi.

"This isn't something that you have control over, Naruto, I'm sorry. Now show me where Hanabi is."

His eyes narrowed at the old man. **'She can't leave you. As long as she's near you a small portion of your Chakra is being drawn into her body. If she's more than fifty feet away from you more than twenty four hours she'll die. You know what that means.'**

'I'll die… great. It would be nice if you informed me of all the consequences _before_ I do something!' he mentally yelled.

His original plan was to save her, inform her of what happened and the risks that were now there for them and then return her to her family. That wasn't going to happen apparently. "Hiashi will have her within the hour if you take her and unfortunately it seems that I can't allow that." He had to come up with something, anything really, that didn't involve him revealing his close connection to Kyuubi.

"Naruto. The Hyuga clan will not allow their clan head's daughter to remain here. As much as it pains me to say they see you as the devil incarnate." Sarutobi kneeled down. "Most of the Hyuga clan sees pride and social status before anything else. You…" His face twisted with guilt, "you are an orphan with no social standing and like many of the clans, in their ignorance, they hold a grudge against you for Kyuubi's actions."

It was quiet for a long time as Naruto looked at Sarutobi. The old man had never been so blunt with him before and it kinda left him in shock. Sarutobi himself remained silent because, well, he'd never been that blunt with the boy. He was honestly scared of the reaction he'd get.

"I'll die if she leaves." Naruto said quietly.

"You'll be fine, Naruto." Sarutobi said instantly, "She can't s…"

"No, Jiji, if she is more than fifty feet away from me for too long then I will die and so will she." Naruto said again his voice louder this time. "I, quite literally, can't let her leave. Or Konoha will have a much bigger problem than a Jinchuriki. They'll have to deal with the fucking Kyuubi."

NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL

Okay, the next chapter will pick up at the academy the day after this chapter. Also there will be a Lemon in the next Chapter. IF YOU AREN'T THE CORRECT AGE OR YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT THEN I WILL MAKE IT SO YOU CAN SKIP IT WITHOUT MISSING ANYTHING IMPORTANT.


End file.
